The present invention relates to an evacuator and, more particularly, to an ejector pump for establishing a vacuum in both a suction chamber and a system connected to the former by injecting compressed air from a nozzle hole into an ejector hole to suck into the injected jet the air which is stagnant in a suction chamber formed between the nozzle hole and the ejector hole.